DODGEBALL: Team Sonic Vs RGR
by Candy May
Summary: COMPLETE! It's just a little game of Dodgeball! Rated T for violence and some sayings!


**ME: Here's the best story I've probably thought of!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and his team they © by Sega and Archie Comics! ******

**DODGEBALL! TEAM SONIC vs R.G.R.**

At the Sonic Mansion somewhere on Mobius, Sonic and Shadow were in a big argument again. "Shut up EMO!" yelled Sonic. "Shut up FAKER, I'm not an emo, and your just jealous because Amy's really hot, twin cousin likes me better than you!" exclaimed Shadow. "Well at least I don't like someone that's gonna kill the whole universe, and obsessed with a girl I was in love with years ago!" argued Sonic back.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE (keeping this safe) UP!" yelled Amy bringing out her Piko Piko Hammer. Both Sonic and Shadow's jaws hit the floor with what Amy said and started panicking. Ring….Ring….Ring.. "Now who could that be?" wondered Amy walking into the kitchen.

IN THE KITCHEN

Ring….Ring.. "Hello?" answered Amy. "YO WHATS UP!" exclaimed Candy. "Nothing it's just very boring," said Amy. "Well how about you and your team meet me and my team for a dodge ball game at 3:00 p.m.?" asked Candy. "Sure I'll try to get them settled up here!" exclaimed Amy. "Oh and Amy, You have to have your anti's, Eggman, and knothole friends, because we have our Anti's, the F.B.T., Noseman, and Buttman," said Candy back. "Ah man Ok, bye," said Amy hanging up. "HEY EVERYONE GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN INTO THE LIVING ROOM AND SIT DOWN I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" yelled Amy.

IN THE LIVINGROOM

"So what do you want Ms. Amy?" asked Cream politely. "Well all you guys know about my cousin, Candy, well she called and wanted to know if we wanted to have a dodge ball game us vs. them," said Amy. "Yah why not guys!" exclaimed Sonic happily. "But there is more to it Sonic," said Amy. "What?" asked every one. "Well if you all agree then we will have to contact Sally and them, our anti's, and Egg head, because they will have their anti's, the F.B.T., Noseman, and Buttman," finished Amy. There was silence until errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrphhhhhhhh. "Ewww STORM!" yelled Wave holding her beak, and waving a hand infront of her face.

"Of course we'll do it right guys!" exclaimed Sonic like he can take on anything. "Yah!" yelled every one. "Yah let's 'kill' em guys!" exclaimed Cream excited. Everyone's jaws dropped all the way to the floor. "What?" asked Cream. Sonic just went into the kitchen and called everyone and they accepted.

DODGEBALL COURT 3:00

"Here's how the rules are: 1. You can't cross the middle line or your out 2. No complaining when you are out 3. 1st one out comes in 1st when one of their team members catches a ball 4. When you're hit with the ball you're out and 5. If someone catches your ball your out! GOT IT!" discussed Candy with everyone. "Yes," said everyone. "Good now Team Sonic is on the south side of the court and Team R.G.R. on the north side, NOW SPLIT!" yelled Candy. Everyone got on their sides and started the game with Mr. Oxy, Paris, Marty, and London as referees. It started out with Jet nailing Sky in the stomach and Emerald getting revenge by nailing Jet in the beak. Roxy was up front saying, "OHH! OHH! WHAT? WHAT? OHH YOU MISSED ME SUCKER! AHHHH!" she yelled and screamed running away from the balls heading towards her. (just like cough Hypo cough) Then Manic and Flora came running towards each other, ending up just standing there smiling at each other on their sides of the line. "That's It!" yelled Smokey throwing the ball as hard as she could with it hitting Manic in his manhood spot. "Ouch!" screamed Manic in pain like a girl. "Oops!" exclaimed Smokey wide eyed. Then Shadow threw the ball lightly while covering his manhood hoping it wouldn't get hurt, and the ball went TING on Flora's head. "Heheheh I GOT OUT Hehehehe," giggled Flora.

Amy and Candy were trying to get each other out while Sonic was just running at super sonic speed back and forth dodging balls. "Quit moving!" yelled Amy angry. "Well you quit moving too!" yelled Candy back throwing a dodge ball at Amy with her doing the same. They both got hit and were out. Sonic finally got out when Smokey got mad and started throwing dodge balls at him like a machine gun. All that was left was Smokey and Shadow. "Just me and you huh?" asked Smokey smirking. "I guess so PRINCESS!" smirked Shadow. "TAKE THIS EMO!" yelled Smokey with Shadow doing the same, and then there was an explosion. "Who won!" asked Charmy. The smoke cleared to see Smokey and Shadow both with each others dodge balls in arms. "It's a tie!" yelled London ending the game. Then Smokey walked over to Shadow and stuck her hand out, "Nice one EMO," she said. "And back to you PRINCESS," said Shadow shaking Smokey's hand smirking. "Hey Candy!" yelled Sonic. Candy rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Yes," she said. "Will you go on a date with me!" exclaimed. "Uh let me think..Uhhh NO!" yelled Candy leaving to go home. "See yah later Amy!" yelled Candy with the R.G.R and the rest of her 'dodge ball team following.'

**ME: SO HOW WAS IT!**

**ME: PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
